vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dio Brando
Part 3 Dio's reaction and combat speed Should we like put it to MFTL rather than FTL+? The thing that i've always remembered of him in Part 3 was that he was capable and fast enough (after absorbing Joseph's blood) to keep up with Star Platinum during the time when Dio dropped the steamroller on it and Jotaro. That and FTL+ doesn't seem like it would have given him enough speed to do so. And considering where we have stands like Star Platinum at and such? Yeah.....unless i'm perhaps missing something that's preventing this potential change? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 07:04, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Dio being MFTL seems reasonable, I guess. Promestein (talk) 08:16, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm...DIO being MFTL does seem right, but the we have to remember that since his body was weaker than it was in Part I (before absorbing Joseph's blood because he was an incomplete vampire), this would scale to pretty much everyone of note in Part II, since even the strongest vampires are supposed to be fodder next to the Pillar Men, and possibly even Part I Jonathan and Dio, due to DIO having his "superior body". Granted, I am not opposed to this, as Kars FTL+ feat was done after he was beaten up and also on the ground, but I think this may warrant its own thread, as it would suggest a speed upgrade for the two prior parts of JoJo. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 12:09, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I do see your point on this, Azathoth. On one hand, we have Dio who became fast enough after taking Joseph's blood to be able to match SP's speed during that steamroller bout, which would imply that he got MFTL speed. On the other hand, that would imply that the Pillar Men and likely those of Part 1 Jonathan and Dio would be MFTL too. Hmm....well the thing is Dio has the "at least" part before FTL+ meaning he could be probably faster than that. I guess that settles that. I may or may not make a thread regarding it, though.... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 12:46, July 1, 2016 (UTC) : Possession Should Dio get possession? He did take over Jonathan's body after all. And all other vampires are also capable of possessing as well. Joseph619 (talk) 20:23, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Having your head mounted on another person's body does not exactly count as possession. The concept is more in the vein of a ghost or a demon completely entering and taking over other beings at will. Antvasima (talk) 07:57, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Dio and DIO Inconsistencies Dio in Part I is Superhuman with FTL+ reactions. DIO in Part III is Supersonic+ with FTL+ reactions. Jonathan is labeled as Supersonic+ with FTL+ reactions. Why is Dio from Part I at such a weak speed when him and Jonathan were equal in Part I? The reasoning suggests that Jonathan's body "boosted" DIO's speed, but they were still equally matched either way. I also recall Azzy suggesting that they should be FTL+ outright for being equal, but this is just discussing the inconsistencies with the Speed. Arigarmy (talk) 18:18, May 28, 2017 (UTC) I am fine with if you wish to adjust his statistics. Antvasima (talk) 06:29, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I could fix it if it was unlocked. Thanks. Arigarmy (talk) 14:46, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I will unlock the page. You can send me a message when you are done. Antvasima (talk) 16:11, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Minor formatting thing That one link in the speed section has a "missing, causing it to be displayed completly. [[User:DontTalkDT|DontTalkDT] (talk) 15:40, December 22, 2017 (UTC) I will check. Antvasima (talk) 16:22, December 22, 2017 (UTC)